jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flying (type)
The Flying type (Japanese: ひこうタイプ Flying type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Flying-type Pokémon are the Gym Leaders Falkner of Violet City, Winona of Fortree City, Skyla of Mistralton City, and Kahili of . Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Flying-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II onwards Flying-type Pokémon are not considered grounded for effects that affect grounded Pokémon (e.g. entry hazards). Characteristics Defense Defensively, the Flying type is very useful for its immunity to the powerful moves and its resistance to . However, many Flying types have a secondary type that is weak to Fighting, most notably , making their resistance to the Fighting type ineffective. In addition, its weaknesses to , , and are common. Almost all Flying types are dual-typed, thus making some vulnerable to double weaknesses. Flying-type Pokémon are also unaffected by all entry hazards with exception of , which inflicts damage to Flying types equal to at least a quarter of their HP unless they are also Ground-, Fighting-, or . Despite this, most Flying types have access to , allowing them to restore their health and temporarily lose their Flying type. However, this also makes them vulnerable to Ground-type moves. If a pure Flying-type Pokémon uses Roost, then it will become a type in Generation IV and a type in Generation V onwards. There is a special type of weather that can only be activated by the Ability . It causes moves that would be super effective against pure Flying-type Pokémon to have a neutral type multiplier against the Flying type instead. Offense Offensively, Flying-type moves are usually only useful when benefited by same-type attack bonus and for their strength against the type, as well as advantages over and types. Most Flying types have above-average or and stats, making them potential offensive sweepers. The Flying type pairs well with other fairly common attacking types, such as and . As and -type moves are no longer resisted by in Generation VI, the Flying-type pairs well with these two types. Most damaging Flying-type moves are also useful for being able to hit any opponent in Triple Battles. Flying-type Pokémon, on average, have the highest Speed of all Pokémon and of fully evolved Pokémon. Contest properties In s, Flying-type moves are typically moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 101 Flying-type Pokémon or 12.6% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Flying-type in at least one of their forms), making it the third most common type. Every other type has been paired up with the Flying type at least once. Pure Flying-type Pokémon |} Half Flying-type Pokémon Primary Flying-type Pokémon |} Secondary Flying-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Flying type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Flying-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Flying-type move, uses a Flying-type move, is sent out against a Flying-type opponent, is holding a , or is holding a or . Exclusive Abilities Only Flying-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Trivia * Generations , , and introduced more Flying-type Pokémon than any other generation, each with . Generation VI and Generation VII introduced the fewest Flying-type Pokémon, with eight. * Generations I and introduced more Flying-type moves than any other generation, with seven. Generation II introduced the fewest Flying-type moves, with only . * Prior to Generation V, Flying was the only Pokémon type for which there were no single type Pokémon. * Prior to Generation VI, Flying was the only Pokémon type for which there was no dual type Pokémon with the type as its primary type. * Normal is the most common type paired with Flying. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ひこう (飛行) Hikou |zh_yue=飛行 |zh_cmn=飛行 / 飞行 |cs=Létající |da=Flyve |nl=Vliegsoort |fi=Lento |fr=Vol |de=Flug |el=Ιπτάμενος Iptámenos |he=מעופף Meofef |hu=Repülő |id=Terbang |it=Volante |ko=비행 Bihaeng |no=Flyvende Flyr |pl=Latający |pt=Voador |ro=Zbor |ru=Летающий Letayushchiy |es=Volador |sv=Flygande Flyga |th=บิน bin |vi=Bay }}